Talk:Dan-Ball Forum
This isn't really important and related to the wiki, but on the comment boards there is a flame war of TheListo actually not being staff. I believe this too, as there is no evidence, but that's just an opinion. How about you guys (please don't start a flame war on here! This is just a yes or no and why question!)? --Yonder 16:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, I never cared. As far as I know one day Listo anounced he got permission from ha55ii for the "official". But he never presented some proof (like an email or an IM excerpt). And a far as I know the forum has founded by other guy than those who are now in carge. And I also read some weird stuff, which sounded like the forum has moved or they wanted to move it or I just got it wrong. Also the advertising comments for the "official dan-ball forum" were never got removed from the comments sections, while other stuff got removed. I don't the Dan-Ball guy would have allowed it if there wasn't some sort of permission. But that's just a guess! Well, Listo is definitly staff at the forum. For the coding thing I don't know. And ... did I already mention I don't care? :Anyway. These wiki articles should be neutral and contain only stuff from reliable sources. So if we are unsure we should remove it, simply because we can not provide a reliable source. :Also the most important thing about the forum is neither the staff nor the history of the forum. So whatever we write about it should go into a section at the end of the article, an not in the first section. Furthermore this article advertises only with some so-called features of the forum, but the most important thing about it is missing: :This is a forum with lots of active people and a very good place to gain and exchange some deep knowledge about the Dan-Ball games. --Justme2 17:39, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Hm. Sounds pretty logical. Well, I was just wondering, but if the wiki is supposed to be neutral, then this discussion should be over. --Yonder 17:43, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Even if unofficial, the forum is a much better discussion board than the Powder Game Comments Boards. I trust TheListo (who turned out to be a moderator on the actual DanBall site, just to let some of you know...) and all the people under him, including Soccerking, Powderfreak, MaybeTomorrow, and other people less known to the actual DanBall Community. Also, who rickrolled the article!? --Sand master 18:35, 27 November 2008 (UTC) O_o I got banned from this forum... IP banned... I srsly dont know why cuz I only posted like 5 times. If anybody can ask the admins why I got IP banned can you leave their reply on this page? Wiiwillrockya 02:58, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's ON THE FORUMS explaining why.-- SandMaster (ODBF, BSGF, Talk) 17:32, 9 March 2009 (UTC) And I'm pretty sure it's not on the forums explaining why! I've asked for him here why he is banned. They pointed me to an old thread (see here) which clearly tells me, they don't even know for sure why he was banned. Sandmaster, youself were having some doubts about his ban! And Listo requested to unban him of that's true. And that's how the thread ended. Which finally tells me: Nobody even told Wiiwillrockya for sure why he was banned. --Justme2 18:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Major Update I recently updated the wikia page for the ODBF to reflect a change in staff and category structure. I would really appreciate it if someone could either include an accurate history of the forums or remove what little there is. Hopefully, this edited article will help the forums without distracting members from this wiki. -- , The Official Dan-Ball Forums Co-Owner 23:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) High staff Being high staff on the forums...you may ask questions to me...or the forums :P Please, by email or PM... Forums: PickleMan Email: admin.aegamesi@gmail.com PickleMan 00:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Moderators I tought Vertigo was a moderator too... Shouldn,t he be on the list? :He has left for personal reasons. --Yonder 21:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) (Co)Randoms... Shouldn't this page be protected? No edits were made but spams... HankGuideDude 18:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :The only edits in the past five months were either vandal or vandal-reverting edits, so I say that this page should be semi-protected. P.S. Nice heading title. XD ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 19:52, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Done. The page is semi-protected now. Ivan247 05:03, March 16, 2011 (UTC) As an admin of said forum, I think there has to be a few modifications made. Namely, changing a few things to past-tense, and noting that the main focus is no longer dan-ball. In fact, for all intents and purposes it may as well be changed in entirety to past-tense. There is no longer a dan-ball forum, just a DBF. 03:49, November 11, 2012 (UTC)